1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toss games with throwable pieces, and more particularly to a toss game having multiple functions and configurations for tossing and stowing throwable design pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Games which include throwable projectiles or throw pieces against a target are well known, starting with the game of darts. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,172, McMurray teaches a game with throwable pieces and variable target assembly, the game relying upon hook and loop releasable attaching material to implement attachment of the throwable pieces to the target assembly. Buselli, in Re 34,461 teaches a wall mounted decorative art apparatus convertible to a toss game with a catch area to collect the tossable projectiles against a plurality of hook material targets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,955, Pollock teaches a pitch and toss game which includes a target and a plurality of throwing objects incorporating hook and loop material to effect attachment of the thrown object against the upper surface of the target. An aerial projectile and target apparatus for a lawn target game invented by Demas is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,042. A bag-like throwing member is thrown against a target defining a plurality of target zones. Only one side of the weighted throwing member includes hook and loop material to heighten the game challenge.
Another ball throw game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,176 by Lapkewych teaching an upright target board formed of hook and loop material to releasably attach to a thrown ball striking the target board surface. Portions of the target board do not include the hook and loop material to heighten the game's challenge.
A beanbag toss game includes a target structure against which the bean bags are tossed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,230. The target surface is at an incline and the target area is relatively small to heighten game challenge. A triple play game invented by Cota, et al. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,217 teaches three separate games of basketball, tetherball and target board all utilizing the same vertical pole net and backboard to play each of the individual games.
The following additional U.S. patents teach various additional forms of toss games against the target, the majority of which incorporate hook and loop material to effect attachment of the tossed object against the specifically structured target area as follows:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,530 to Roop        U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,302 to Lapsker, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,504 to Powell        U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,804 to Lee        U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,162 to Scullin        U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,870 to Norman, et al.        U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,065 to DeLapa        U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,047 to Militello        
The present invention provides a multi-faceted toss game utilizing a plurality of disc-shaped design enhanced throw pieces and a multi-paneled assembly having design indicia printed on both sides of each panel. The panels are hingedly connected together and pivotally moveable from a flattened configuration which may be wall hung to a polyhedron configuration to a closed configuration for protectively holding and carrying a plurality of the throw pieces themselves.